Who We Are
by Crazyhumor
Summary: They've had to stick together before, and had to lean on each other for support. Big Time Rush finds themselves kidnapped, and have to stick together even more now.
1. Chains and Monsters

This is a really intense tale of friendship and sticking together. Full of _angst. _It hints at a supernatural aspect but really it isn't a big part. Not really sure if I'll continue you this but I hope you guys want me too. This could be maybe be consider M rated in later chapters.

Please Review

A beautiful woman, with waist length dark hair, black eyes and pale toned skin, sat in a large lightly dimmed dining room in front of a long table, alone. Her right hand moved and brought a clear glass with red liquid to her lips, her left hand picked up one of the four photos stacked neatly on the glossy wooden table. The woman took a light measured sip of her wine, her eyes scanning the crisp photo of a smiling blond male. A spark entered her unusually dark eyes, and a smile reached her red lips. After many years she had found an interest again. It made her cold soul hum.

She had become interested in Big Time Rush, which was bad news for them. She wanted them, and she would have them, she always got what it was she wanted.

The wooden doors behind her opened, and a tall dark haired male in a silk black shirt and black slacks entered the room. He fell to the ground as soon as he was in the room, his green eyes glued to the floor, his body tensed.

"Speak," the woman spoke without even looking away from her photo.

"Madam," his gruff voice filled the room. "Preparations are going as planned." He announced simply.

The woman's smile grew to show pure white teeth. "Very well, Maslow. Call Calani in here, I need to give her instructions on how to handle our guests."

"Yes Madam," he announced. He was on his feet in a few mechanical movements and out of the room.

(1)

"Goal," Kendall and James high fived each other as they scored another goal. "I think that's game?" Kendall laughed collapsing on the couch. They had just finished a game of living room hockey, completely destroying the apartment.

"No fair, James cheated." Carlos yelled pointing an accusing finger towards the taller boy.

"Stop being a sore loser, Carlitos." James defended smirking taking a seat beside his friend on the couch. "It's not my fault you suck."

Carlos pouted mocking James who tossed a cushion at him.

"Anyone else want water?" Logan called.

"I do."

"No thanks, Logan."

"James cheated!"

Logan rolled his eyes and looked for some bottled water. Finding some he returned to the living room, pausing upon the threshold, his moth falling open. "Uh guys, why is there a humongous hole in the wall?" Near the TV was a hole bigger than a bowling ball.

"Oh man," Kendall stood up staring at it bug eyed. "We're finished!" He yelled thinking about what his mom would do when she found out.

"James did it." Carlos shouted still not over his grudge.

"Shut up, Carlos." James glared. "You did it, I saw you."

"You're a cheater and a liar." The Latino accused. James looked offended.

"Will you guys can it? We're all finished if mom sees that, as in all of us." Kendall hushed their quarreling. "What are we going to do?" He whined beginning to freak out.

James and Carlos finally catching on, on how serious it was also began to freak out. All three members of Big Time Rush started pacing the room. Logan thoughtfully stood not moving tapping his chin. "It can be fixed." He announced suddenly getting everyone's attention.

"Really?" The others asked in union.

He nodded. "All we need is a trip to a hardware type warehouse."

The other three grinned at him.

"We're happy you're really smart, Logan." Carlos yelled excitedly. "Let's go."

The four members of the band filed out of the apartment and out of Palm woods happily. That was the last anyone had seen of them.

(1)

Kendall noticed that he had a splitting headache first and the crick in his neck, which leads to him noticing the awkward position his body was in. His arms were on both of his sides of him spread apart, and being pressed to something rough and cold by objects that were hurtfully digging into his wrists. He tried to straighten his legs to relive a little of the agony on his wrists, his legs were also being held back by something around his ankles. He wiggled his toes taking notice of his missing shoes.

His stomach churned and slowly he opened his eyes. They adjusted slowly to the very dim light of the room, but he quickly noticed the familiar person across from him. Logan, was slumped forward still unconscious. His arms were far apart on either side of him by metal cuffs on the concrete wall. His friend was also shoeless. Beside him was Carlos in a similar position.

A moan from his side made him snap his head to his left. Beside him was a very slowly waking James who moaned again before opening his hazel eyes. His head began to frantically look around, and Kendall noticed the horror growing in them until they landed on him.

"Wa-"His friend began but his voice came out in a strangled croak. The tall boy licked his lips before opening his mouth again. "Tell me this is a joke."

The blond frowned and began tugging at his restraints. "I don't believe it is."

James also began tugging at his restraints as the Logan began to wake up.

"What's going on?" Logan asked panic clear in his voice.

"No idea," Kendall answered huffing as he fruitlessly tugged on his restraints. "We have to get out of here though." His voice was surprisingly calm. All three boys were trying to get out of their restraints now.

A whimper drew their attentions to the awaking Latino. "Guys…" He asked hesitantly quickly waking up. "What's going on?" He began tugging on his restraints.

"We're fine, Carlos. This is probably Gustavo teaching us a lesson." Kendall assured his words sounding really lame to him. "We have to all stay calm and figure a way out of this."

It felt like hours later when a door down the hall scrapped open, making a horrible grating sound fill the area. Heavy foot falls followed at a steady slow pace. The members of BTR quieted and stilled each on filling with dread.

A minute later a tall slim male appeared, his long dark hair hung limply around an expressionless face. He came to a stop before them his hands firmly behind his back as he blankly stared forward.

"What's going on?" Kendall hissed angrily feeling as if he was the one that needed to be brave. "Who are you?"

The man's blue irises darted toward Kendall, followed by the rest of him. Kendall leaned back, his head bumping into the wall behind him, a taken back by his sudden movements.

"It isn't me you need to be aware of." The man spoke his voice a dull monotone. "I am simply a messenger to tell you the rules."

Please Review


	2. Following Rules

I really hope you guys review this chapter

Please Review

Kendall lunged at Maslow fruitlessly. The tanned male barely batted an eyelash. Instead the man began to pace between the boys slowly, his movements jerky and measured.

"What are you crazy?" Logan exclaimed. "This is illegal."

Maslow glanced at him. "Madam does not follow the rules of your world."

"What in the hell does that mean?" James glared trying to look intimidating. Maslow continued to pace, it became was obvious he was thinking.

"None of that matters." The man suddenly said. He came to a stop between them. "I'm here to give you the rules. It is up to you if you follow them, but I suggest you pay attention well, and takes heed to my words." He gave them all even looks. "Madam has no problems with destroying you, so I suggest you make her like you, make her see that her resources aren't being wasted on you. Now, on with the rules…"

"This makes no sense." Carlos whimpered interrupting him. "I wanna go home."

"This is your home now." Maslow answered quickly. "Rule one; never look Madam in the eye unless permitted. Rule two, only speak when spoken too. Rule three; you must bow in her presence. Rule four, do as she tells you. Rule five; never call her by her real name. You must call her mistress. If you fallow these rules the easy way the less pain will be given to you."

"You're crazy." Kendall said his voice uneven and angry with a hint of fear.

"That may be correct." Maslow nodded. "Though I am only doing as ordered. Also another important lesson to learn is…" he trailed. "Madam is not human, so do not expect any humanity from her."

Without another word, and without even sparing them a glance the man walked away, disappearing down the narrow hall. The grating sound of the closing door reached their ears this time the light above them flickered out, and engulfed the room into darkness.

(1)

"Guys…?" Carlos's voice hesitantly called. "Are you guys awake?"

"I don't believe it's possible to sleep under these conditions, Carlos." Kendall spoke while the others simply grunted.

"I'm hungry… and I really have to pee." Carlos blinked through the blackness surrounding him trying to see. He wasn't really sure what was going on but he was afraid, really afraid. He was happy that his friends were with him though because he was sure he would be crying like a baby if they weren't with him. He uncomfortably shifted as his bladder twisted and ached feeling like it was going to burst. He bit his lip, "guys." He whined when no one answered him.

"We're all hungry and have to pee, Carlos." James voice announced sharply. Carlos couldn't really see him but he was sure her tall friend was annoyed.

"Sorry," He mumbled softly. Carlos thought maybe he needed to think more then he usually does. His friends were in the exact frightening predicament as him, he really shouldn't be complaining.

"It's alright, Carlos." Logan's voice came from beside him. "If it makes you feel any better I think I'm going to pee on myself any minute now." It hadn't. "We need to get out of here."

The words made them all fall into a thoughtful silence. It felt like a day later the room was flooded by light, blinding the teens temporary. They all winced and squinted.

A moment later the harsh scrapping noise greeted them again followed by heavy foot falls; this time accompanied by lighter foot falls, sharp click, and clack noises like the walker was wearing heels. Carlos's breath hitched in his throat and he looked at his friends who were all staring down the hallway, their expressions troubled.

His pulse quickened to heavy quick thuds in the base of his neck as his eyes shifted as a smiling woman came into view. His eyes widened at how beautiful she was, she reminded him of a doll, but her eyes were really dark, almost… soulless.

The woman came to a stop before them, all four boys to stun to talk. They could all tell something wasn't right with this woman.

The woman made a weird sound with her tongue as she lightly smirked at all of them. Her eyes scanning them over as if they were new pretty dresses. A pale finger with a red painted nail pointed directly at Carlos. "I wanna begin with him." Maslow instantly came from behind the woman begging to work on the quickly panicking Carlos's cuffs.

"W-wait… what's going on?" Kendall spoke up. "What are you going to do to him?" His voice was beginning to tint with anger. "You better not hurt him."

The woman cut her eyes at him without any movement from her head, her smirk faltering. It wasn't even a full look but it chilled Kendall to the bone. Her eyes darted back to Maslow and the whimpering Carlos.

Shaking the fear off him, Kendall began tugging at his restraints. "Fight him off, Carlos." Kendall said to his friend once he was free.

Carlos was struggling and whimpering but Maslow's hold on the back of the boy's neck was like a vice grip. The woman began turned and began retreating down the hall.

"Walk," Maslow commanded Carlos who hesitated before taking an unsteady step behind the woman.

"Stop"

"Leave him alone"

"You're going to be alright, Carlos."

All the boys were beginning to struggle on their restraints now as they called after their friend. He was soon out of sight.

(1)

Carlos was sitting at a long table, alone. On the table before him was platter after platter of food, breads, fruits, meat, and a pitcher of what looked like OJ. The Latino tore his eyes away from the food and tugged at his restrained arms, which were connected to the wooden chair he was sitting on. His stomach rumbled.

"What's going on?" He asked softly. His head dropped out of exhaustion, only to rise again when the large wooden doors to his right opened.

The woman from before walked in and took a seat a little ways away from him, she right away filled her clear glass with red wine.

Carlos bit his lip briefly before opening his mouth to say something, but became too afraid to say anything.

"Are you hungry, Carlos?" His eyes had returned to the food before him, but had quickly snapped back up when the woman spoke. He only stared at her though, no words left his lips. The woman sighed. "When I speak to you I suggest you answer." She rose to her feet and walked towards him stopping beside him.

Carlos leaned away from her looking away from her. "Eat it," he looked up. She was holding a grape out in-between her pale fingers. Carlos leaned further away, shaking his head. "I'm telling you to eat it."

"No," Carlos said. "L- Let us go. You aren't allowed to keep us here like this."

"Eat it now." She announced her tone never changing.

Carlos shook his head, refusing.

He could hear the woman retreating away from him her heels click clacking on the wooden floor.

"Very well, Carlos."

Please Review


	3. Harsh Punishments

If you have any questions you can ask. I'll answer the ones I can.

Please Review

Carlos was now in a stone room, so cold he could see his breath. His shirtless chest and arms were covered in chill bumps, but he barely noticed the cold. Instead his full attention was on remaining on his tip toes to keep the metal cuffs attaching him to the ceiling from cutting his wrists. Bright red blood already raced down his arms and dripped to the floor. He closed his eyes and took a shaky breath.

"You've been bad, Carlos." He could hear the woman behind him fumbling with something. "I asked you to do something, you should have complied." She was scolding him. "I like you Carlos. I picked you first because you would be easy to break."

Carlos whimpered focusing on keeping on his tip toes. "You have to let us go." He cried.

"I don't have to do anything." Her tone hardened. "Brace yourself, Carlos."

He hadn't braced himself, and he couldn't have for the hot burning pain that assaulted his back, when the woman's whip hit him. His mouth opened and a gut wrenching screamed tore from him and his body lurched forward.

"P-please," he moaned. His pleads were on met by the crack of the whip and another long whip on his back.

By the time the woman took a break his back was no longer recognizable, now a bloody mess and his screams had been reduced to pain filled grunts. Tears and snot coated his face and he flinched expecting another lash, but it never came.

"How are you feeling, Carlos?" The woman's voice was calm but made him tense and a sob escape his lips.

"I-I…" He tried to organize his thoughts. Afraid that if he waited too long to answer her she would hit him again. "It hurts," he answered truthfully.

"Do you want me to hit you again?" She asked dangerously.

"What… what is it you want from me?" He asked his pulse going crazy again.

"I would like an apology, Carlos." The woman answered simply. He could feel her patting the back of his head. It frightened him but oddly it felt nice.

"I'm… I'm sorry." He told her. "I'm so sorry for… disobeying you?"

"Good boy," she cooed.

(1)

"I'm worried about, Carlos." Logan broke the tense quiet. "I'm telling you I heard him scream." Tears were filling the boy's eyes.

"That wasn't him." Kendall assured even though he wasn't really sure.

"Then what is taking so long for him to get back here?" James asked still tugging at his restraints. His tugs weaker now from exhaustion and his hands coated in his own blood.

"He's fine guys." Kendall snapped. "We're all going to be fine." He was not in the mood to think negatively.

Down the hall they heard the grating scrapping again. They all sat up a little taller expecting to see Carlos, but only Maslow greeted them.

"What happened to, Carlos?" Kendall exclaimed angrily.

Maslow ignored him his eyes going between James and Logan, finally settling on Logan. He moved forward beginning to undo Logan's restraints.

(1)

Carlos slowly opened his eyes feeling hands on him, had him attempting to move away thinking there were the hands of the woman who had hurt him. He whimpered scooting away from the hands across the bed he was laying on.

"I'm not Madam." A female voice gently told him. Frowning, Carlos slowly looked up towards this new voice, taking in the young woman he had never seen before. Her hair was a soft light brown in a bun on the top of her head, and her grey eyes regarded him emphatically. "Please calm down. I'm cleaning the wounds on your back. They are nasty and could get infected."

To tired and afraid to really fight, he collapsed back on his stomach, tears flowing down his cheeks again. Something cool and gentle touched his inflamed back making him moan.

"Why is she…?" He couldn't finish his sentence because of the lump that had formed in his throat.

"It would better for you to not question her." The girl told him. His body shook with a sob. "I can tell you though… she enjoys the company of human males."

Carlos confused but not really caring to hear a explanation for her words right now, pressed his face into the blanket underneath him.

(1)

Logan turned around glared as soon as he was shoved into the bare room. "What happened to Carlos?" The boy made his tone as intimidating as he could.

Maslow simply stared at him, his indifference making Logan's confidence vanish. "Worry about yourself." The man then backed out closing the wooden door behind him.

Logan quickly ran to the closed door trying the handle finding it locked. He angrily began banging on the closed door. "Let me out." He yelled.

He tried kicking and banging until it became to tiring. He backed away from the closed door breathing heavily. A moment later the closed door opened and in walked the woman from before.

Logan tensed and took a few more quick steps away from her.

"You enjoy being an intellectual don't you?" The woman asked her arms crossing over her chest.

Logan frowned. _Why?_ "I suppose I do…" He looked her in the eye because he remembered that was one of the rules. _Rule one, do not look madam in the eye._

"Then it is more book smarts, then common sense?" A wicked grin had appeared on the woman's face and for some reason Logan found it hard to keep her gaze. "Common sense, if you had it, would be telling you that you're skating on thin ice, _Logan_."

Though he was completely unnerved he refused to look away, and for some reason the woman's black eyes developed a spark. Logan finally looked away feeling as if looking at her had drained him. He felt his legs grow weak and he collapsed.

"What in the heck did you do?" He clutched at his throat and whimpered when he felt like his lungs had caught fire.

The woman's smile turned wider… more cynical.

"Very well, _Logie._" Her laugh filled the room.

Please Review


	4. Dark Pit Eyes

Not a long chapter

Please Review

Logan cried out his body lurching forward. He was in a similar position as Carlos had been – his arms tied above his head, shirtless in a cold room. Blood poured from his back as he tightly scrunched his eyes closed; another yelp escaped his lips after the crack of the whip.

"Look at me," Her silky voice cut into his pain clouded mind. "Since you like to look me in the eye with so much confidence, look at me now." Another crack sounded and he yelled out loudly his eyes snapping open to meet his tormentors black pit eyes.

He tried to hold the gaze, he really did. "Hit him again, Maslow." Logan flinched just as the whip hit his back. No scream escaped his lips this time but his mouth opened with no sound. He forced his eyes open, and forced them to meet her suffocating gaze.

"That's good, Logan. Now look away." His eyes dropped and his body trembled in relief. "Now look at me, Logan." He raised his gaze again feeling completely defeated. Her smile grew as if reading his mind. "Good boy, _Logie_." He forced himself to not look away and flinched at her using his nickname. "You can look away now, Logan. I guess you do have a little common sense. I see you're also a very quick study as well." His eyes dropped he felt himself losing consciousness.

_She isn't normal_, was his final thought before falling into a painless dark embrace.

(1)

"I'm scared, Kendall." James admitted truthfully watching his blond friend slowly turn to look at him. He wanted some reassuring that everything was going to be alright, but as the hours, maybe even days went by Kendall's optimism was fading.

They both were hungry and worried about Logan and Carlos. Their throats had grown scratchy and their mouths dry from dehydration. The room had grown horribly cold and both of their bodies shook.

"We're going to be fine." Kendall assured. He was afraid too, but another emotion burned in the center of his gut. Rage. He was angry, confused, and worried which all built up to the amount of rage he felt.

A moment later the tale-tail sound of the opening door greeted them, and they tensed. Heavy foot falls then Maslow appeared before them, right away beginning on James's restraints.

"What happened to our friends?" Kendall yelled angrily his voice bouncing off the walls. He wasn't expecting an answer.

"You'll find out." Maslow commented.

(1)

James was having trouble walking, so it was no surprise that when he was pushed into a dining room he fell. The heavy wooden door was closed behind him.

Muscles stiff and achy, the boy pushed himself up from the floor. He gently shook his head to get rid of his dizziness.

"Water?" The teen quickly jumped back from the glass filled with water being shoved in his face. On his but now, he looked up towards the amused woman. She gently moved the glasses.

James licked his parched lips before reaching for the glass just as it was wrenched away again. He glared at her.

"I don't like that look, James." She told him simply. Brining the glass to her lips she took a long sip of the water.

"Then let us walk out of here, right here right now." James rose to his feet and easily towered over the woman. "Cause I'm not going to stop looking at you like this."

The woman's smile widened to show all thirty-two. "Oh really?" She crossed her arms. "I think I'll make you beg."

James stammered a little a taken back by her words. "I- I'm not afraid of you."

"Very well, James."

(1)

He was being torn and ripped apart. He was screaming crying as each blow landed on his back, by the end he was begging for mercy. She had even gotten James to call her mistress.

(1)

Carlos entered the room dressed in black slacks and red tinted bandages around his torso as a shirt, he limped over to Logan his brown eyes filled with worry as his eyes locked with the girl from before who had helped him with his back. She looked up at him and nodded moving aside for he could be beside his unconscious friend. She continued to work on his bloody mess of a back, laying green leaves over the torn back.

"He will be fine." The girl he had learned was named Calani told him. "Please be careful with your movements, you are not yet healed."

Carlos nodded and took a careful seat beside Logan patting his friend's hand. The other boy began to stir and like Carlos had quickly darted away. "It's me Logan, Carlos." The Latino caught his friend's eyes and smiled sadly.

Logan relaxed a little, relief clouding his gaze. Then his eyes darted to the girl beside Carlos his body tensing again. "She's helping you, Logan." Carlos explained. "Now turn back over for she can fix you up."

Reluctantly, Logan moved back to his stomach, sucking in breath when another leaf was added to his back.

"A- Are you alright, Carlos?" Logan asked his voice muffed by the covers on the bed.

Carlos nodded but realized Logan wasn't looking at him. "I'm fine… I mean my back hurts a lot but yours does too. I'm fine."

Logan laughed quickly regretting it as pain shot up his back.

(1)

A day and a half later Carlos and Logan were looking out of the window. It was too far up to even consider it a way of escape. They were trying to determine their location by looking outside, but all they could see was rolling hills and trees. It was a sunny day and the birds flew by the window signifying freedom, something they did not have.

They heard the bedroom door open and Calani walked in, and held their door open as Maslow walked in, the limp bloody body of an unconscious James over his shoulder. The boys quickly moved towards him as Maslow sat his body on one of the four beds in the room.

The man left without another word and Calani quickly got working on his torn back. Carlos and Logan stood back careful to not get in the way as she worked. They were worried but certain he would be fine, his lashes looked a little worse than theirs though.

"I guess we only have to wait on Kendall now." Carlos mumbled softly.

Please Review


	5. More Then One Way To Break A Dog

Not a lot of reviews my last update. Anyway, it's Kendall's turn and then I will divulge into what's really going on.

Please Review

He was lonely, afraid, and worried. Down in the gloomy basement all alone, he waited. He was going crazy with no one to talk to, and being completely unaware what was going on. All he could do was, play the waiting game and sing some Big Time Rush songs. He was delirious by this point by hunger and thirst, his arms and legs had gone numb. He wondered multiple times had he been forgotten. He began to worry that he was going to rot in this dungeon and die from dehydration.

Then he heard the faint grating scrapping sound, and at first believed it was a hallucination caused by his hunger. Then the black silk shirt of Maslow entered his view.

(1)

He was faintly aware of a glass being pressed to his lips and a small amount of cool liquid slid down his parched throat. He remembered coughing, and the cold hand that ran through his hair. He remembers seeing 'her' eyes, and the rage that filled his gut. He remembered falling unconscious.

When he woke up it was slow. He found himself looking hazily around a room lined with indoor plants. He faintly realized he was inside a green house. His hearing returned slowly and he was able to pick up the recognizable noise of water hitting rocks, a waterfall. He could hear soft humming directly in front of him and he forced his head up to stare blankly at 'her'.

She was sitting at a glass table in front of him cutting up what looked like fruit with a little blade. Her humming stopped when she looked at him.

His mind catching up with his body he glared at her. "Bitch…" He trailed off surprised by his own word choices. He had never said that word before.

The woman seemed unfazed. She only smiled and raised a perfect eyebrow her white teeth glinting making them look more like canines then teeth.

"Is that anyway to treat a lady, Kendall?" Kendall broke his gaze with her gasping for air.

"You're no lady," he accused. He wasn't quite certain what in the hell she was but Maslow was right, expecting humanity from this woman was a mistake.

The woman stood her dark green dress so tight it looked like her skin. She flipped her long braid over her shoulder picking up the clear platter of cut up fruit, and moved out of his view.

(1)

_Don't let her break you, Kendall._ Blood seeped from the blonde's lip as he bit another hole into it. Fourteen slashes and he hadn't let out more than a whimper. He readied his body for another blow, but it hadn't come.

He risked opening his eyes and came face to face with 'her'. She was inches from his face her dark eyes studying every inch of his face. It was the first he had ever seen any emotion from her besides her creepy smiles. She was annoyed.

The thought made his pulse quicken and his stomach churn, and an inner voice told him to beg for forgiveness. He wouldn't – he clenched his jaw and stared at her forehead instead of her eyes.

"Bitch…" He hissed.

Her hand snuck out like a snake, her fingers wrapped around his throat and squeezed. He was instantly fighting for air. Blackness seeped into his vision and he was sure the woman was going to kill him. Then her hand was gone and he could breathe again.

He needed not look at her to be aware of her anger. He could feel it, rolling off her body in layers of intense heat. A small but crazy powerful fist connected with his stomach making blood fly from his moth and made him cough. She wasn't even hitting him hard, he realized.

"There is more than one way to break a _dog_." He heard her hiss. "Take him to the hole, Maslow. Water three times a week; get him out of my sight."

Kendall waited until he was sure the woman was gone to break down. Tears seeped from his eyes and violent body shaking sobs racked his body. He really wanted to see his friends.

(1)

James, Carlos, and Logan all sat on the bed near the window, whispering softly to each other.

"Do you think Calani will help us escape?" Logan asked directing his question to Carlos who had been around the girl the longest.

Carlos shook his head. "I don't wanna get her in trouble by asking." The boy said softly. "She's really nice and I think she's afraid of 'her'."

They hadn't been having much luck coming up with plans of escape. "I guess we'll have to wait on Kendall. He's the big plan maker anyway." James says wincing a little trying to get us to his hurt back.

They all nodded and turned towards their door as Calani came in like a whirlwind. "Get up, get up she is calling for you." The girl tore open the wardrobe in the room throwing cloths onto the nearest bed.

"Wait what?" Logan asked getting carefully to his feet. "I thought you said Kendall would be coming today."

The girl shot all of them an apologetic look.

"Your friend is very strong willed, which can be a blessing and a curse." The girl noticed they all looked stricken. "He is well as far as I am aware. Now you must worry about yourselves, she is calling for you to eat with her. Fallow me…" The girl picked up an arm full of towels and briskly walked out of the room. They hesitantly followed. She handed them all a towel and pointed to a door. "Logan…" she waved for him to enter the narrow door. "It's a shower." She then pointed to another narrow door. "James…" Another door, "Carlos… Please hurry." She barely waited on their response before moving back into their room.

Carlos thought it was awkward being dressed by a girl, but what could he actually do. She had begged to do as ordered which was dress them, she told them 'Madam' would notice. The girl stepped back looking him over, he wore an orange button up shirt and black slacks, no shoes.

"Why don't we get any shoes?" James asked wincing as he attempted to brush his wet hair, the cuts on his back tearing painfully. He already had his dark blue button up shirt on.

"It's hard to run away without any shoes." The girl announced simply. She glanced at Logan who was staring out of the window in the room in an un-tucked green shirt. "Can you tuck in your shirt now, Logan?"

"Do we have to go?" Carlos asked drawing her attention to him. She nodded sadly seeing the fear spark in the boy's eyes. This was not her first rodeo; her Madam has had many and has completely destroyed many, which is why she tries to not get attached. "Do as she asks you… fallow the rules." She tells them as she leads them down a long wooden staircase. They come to a stop outside of a pair of large wooden doors. Slowly she twists the handle and enters. "They're here, Madam."

"Send them in." Her voice makes chills run through their bodies and their muscles prepare for flight.

Carlos felt like his legs were made of lead, he frozen in place his body began to tremble. He felt a hand on his back pushing him forward. He turned slightly finding Logan smiling weakly at him. He moved forward into the room seeing 'her' almost had him tripping over his own feet, but he managed to reach a chair he hesitated not making any move to sit. He noticed Logan and James doing likewise.

"You may sit." She was pleased obviously.

They all took a seat into a chair stiffly none of them daring to make any other action.

"You are all doing well." The woman cooed. "You may eat."

Carlos looked over the food before him, which was a bowl of brown soup, and a basket of bread. His stomach growled but he remained still.

"I said you can eat." Her tone was sharp.

All three boys jumped their hands darting up simultaneously to grasp a spoon and dip it into the bowl. They ate.

Please Review


	6. Blackness

How is this chapter?

Please Review

Pith black and hot is in essence the hole. Though the hot, the inky darkness, the hunger, the thirst, isn't what makes the hole terrible. It's the loneliness, the quietness that comes with being alone. It's enough to drive any sane being crazy, the wondering on what's going on outside the metal sliding door above. Is it night, is it not? How much time has passed, a day, an hour, weeks, months?

Kendall tried at first measuring the time by when the metal door was slid open and blinding light filtered into his dark prison, and he was doused with chilly water. Three times a week, she had said. He had gotten doused seven times he believed. Then again they could be trying to confuse him.

Kendall leaned heavily against his metal prison walls and brought his legs to him, and wrapped sweaty limps around them. His stomach ached for food. "I'm Kendall… I have three best friends named…Logan Mitchell, James Diamond, and Carlos Garcia. We are members of a band called Big Time Rush… I have a sister name Katie and an awesome mom." He talked to himself to keep himself sane. "We are in a bind right now. I have no idea what's going on with the others, they… I hope they are alright."

The aroma inside the hole is horrendous, the breath taking smell of sweat, his body fluids, and the infectious smell his back was giving off worried him.

It no longer hurt but when he touched it he could tell it wasn't healing.

His mind trailed to a pair of soulless black eyes, his stomach churned with anger.

(1)

Logan's fingers worked mechanically even though his stomach was do summer salts. His eyes remained on his work in progress, getting the crook out of his 'mistresses' neck. He glanced up towards James and Carlos who was watching him from their positions on the wall. They were nervous far him. James was the massager, not him.

He wasn't really sure why she had ordered him to do this. He was shaken from his thoughts when the woman turned in her chair to face him. He instantly dropped his hands and took a step back.

"How do you think you did?" She asked moving her shoulders.

Logan licked his lips and shifted nervously. "I- I… I'm not really sure. I don't usually do your massages, James does." He rambled nervously.

"You don't believe I'm already aware of that?"

The boy bit his lip, realizing his mistake. "Of course you do, Mistress." He added the mistress bit as an attempt at wiggling out any punishment he may get.

"Meet me later, Logie." He flinched. It hadn't worked.

"Yes, Mistress," He couldn't handle any more hurt.

"You three are now dismissed. I would like to forget you're even here." She waved them out of her office and they wasted no time getting away.

James patted Logan's back once they were far away from 'her' office. "It won't be too bad." He cringed at his own words. That was a total lie. "You're going to be alright."

Logan smiled thankfully at his tall friend.

"It's been weeks, guys." Carlos suddenly announced. It could be anything, but both boys understood what he meant. He was talking about a missing friend who as far as they were aware was still in the hole.

A gloomy silence followed his words.

(1)

Bright light filled the tiny space with a loud bang. Kendall dully blinked but made no other moves, expecting water to drench him. It never came.

"You're time in the hole is up." Maslow's voice called down pity filled.

_I don't need your fucking pity._ He mentally retorted. Blindly he reached for the hole opening and felt himself being pulled from the hole. He collapsed outside of it getting his vision back slowly. He looked up finding Maslow standing a ways away from him. He guessed he was smelly.

"Come, you must wash then meet with her." Kendall slowly rose to his feet with a lot of difficultly.

(1)

"Please I have to help you dress." The girl pleaded with him. "I was ordered."

Kendall face remained unreadable as he roughly pulled away from Calani and buttoned his own grey shirt. "I can dress myself."

The girl hands dropped and she took a step back. She gently played with her hair. "Your friends will be happy you're alright."

He turned on her then so suddenly she took a step back. "My friends… they are alright?" Kendall asked his voice uneven.

She nodded a little taken back. "As well as they can be. They've been waiting for you."

The boy sighed unhappily. "Dummies, why haven't they left?"

Calani frowned. "They are your friends; I don't believe they wanted to leave you. Also, there is no way out of here. The windows and doors here only open when Madam allows it."

Kendall stayed quiet. He had really hoped his friends had made it out, but of course it wouldn't be that easy.

The woman eyed him with emotionless dark eyes, Kendall stayed perfectly still.

"How are you feeling Kendall?" The woman asked circling him.

Kendall clenched his jaw. "How do you want me to feel?" He asked his tone completely serious.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Thankful," she announced.

"Then I am thankful, Mistress."

A huff escaped her lips, and then she lightly smirked. "I like you… You are now dismissed; I hope you join us for dinner."

He turned on his heels and followed the girl from before out of the room. His stomach churned as he got closer to the room that he was going to be in with his friends. It felt like a long time from the last he had saw them, and he felt honestly different. He felt like he lost a part of himself in the hole, the good part of him.

Now all that was left was a bitter, revenge filled, angry mind.

He was brought out of his musing by a bone crushing hug, and he winced out of surprise. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Carlos let go of him. "Are you hurt?" His short friend was bouncing on his toes. Kendall could tell he was worried but also excited about having him back. This made him smile, and he realized he hadn't really smiled in weeks.

"No, I'm fine." He quickly hugged the boy laughing lightly. "I missed you, man." He looked up towards Logan and James who hadn't moved. "Well, are you guys just going to stand there?" They both grinned and the four members were together again in a group hug that quickly transformed into a quiet huddle.

They broke up after a long time, and Carlos showed Kendall around the hallway which was theirs. They each had a room and a shower, and one toilet.

"We're happy you're back, Kendall."

Please Review


	7. Freedom

I think there's something wrong with me… Anyway tell me what you thought of this chapter.

Please Review

"This is our window to freedom." Carlos exclaimed pointing out of the window. "It's easy to forget what it is."

The blonde boy eyes glazed over as he looked out of the window. Hesitantly, the boy stuck his hand out of the open window letting his hand be warmed by real sunlight. He had forgotten how it felt. A breeze blew and he took in a lung full of fresh air.

His friends watched him with worried stares, he noticed. He laughed lightly and scratched the back of his arm. "I haven't really seen light in a while."

"What happened?" Carlos dared to ask.

Kendall smiled but it looked strained. "Not much happened per say. I was alone in a dark hole for a while, but I'm fine." He told them.

Logan frowned at him. "Ar-"

"So what have you guys found out about what's going on…?" He interrupted Logan.

They all looked uncomfortable for a minute, neither of them speaking. Then finally Logan looked up and spoke. "We've learned that we are here because Mis- I mean the woman likes us for some reason. We're like her toys…" He took a shaky breath. "We also believe the woman is not human. It's weird but her gaze can suffocate you, and humans can't really do that."

Kendall had no problem believing that. "I completely believe that." He told them. "What is it you guys do around here for fun?"

They looked at each other. Fun was sort of a foreign concept. "Logan has some books, we read those." Carlos answered. "We talk too."

"You are reading Carlos?" Kendall asked playfully. The boy looked confused while he nodded. "Oh well, I think I'm going to try to sleep." He announced. They all smiled and bid him goodnight even though it was only early afternoon and he would have to wake up for dinner.

He waved one more time before leaving the room closing the rooms door only a crack. He lingered outside completely aware they were hiding something from him.

"We have to tell him about it." Carlos's voice whispered harshly.

"We really don't." Logan said defiantly.

"He's going to find out anyway." Carlos's voice cracked. "What are we going to just let it happen to him without any warning?"

"Maybe Mistress won't be interested in him like that." Logan said so softly Kendall almost missed it.

"Why not," James finally spoke up. "She's done it…" James's voice lowered so Kendall missed a little of what was said.

"She hasn't attempted yet. Maybe he's too willed for her. We're weak we let it happen." Logan voice was shaking. "Is it bad that I don't want him feeling dirty like us?"

Kendall frowned.

(1)

Kendall hated seeing his friends like this, completely afraid. Very different from how they were only a few minutes before when they were horsing around getting ready for dinner. Now they were all somber, and Kendall noticed right away they had all developed nervous habits of sorts.

Carlos was rubbing his hands together in a washing them motion, his eyes with a faraway glassy look.

James was tightly tugging at the back of his hair, possibly pulling out a few strands, his other hand shaking like crazy.

Logan was blinking crazily like his eyes were really dry, and his chest was rising and falling like crazy.

Kendall realized that maybe his time in the hole had actually been a blessing, the all were horrified.

The woman walked in a few seconds later and took a graceful seat. "You may all take a seat." He fallowed the others and sat but made no attempt at eating any of the meat and vegetables. His stomach growled, but he was use to not eating. He was only allowed a stale loaf of bread he had to make last for days. "You may eat." He copied Carlos who was beside him. "Kendall," he flinched when she called him not really expecting it. "You must eat at a slower pace than the others to not get ill."

He nodded and slowly began eating the cut up pieces of meat and too soon his plate was completely empty. "I will be absent for a few weeks." This drew all of their attentions to the woman. A smirk appeared on her face. "Try to hide your excitement until I'm gone at least. I'm only going to remind you once, I have eyes and ears all over this this place. Be good."

(1)

When they were back in their hallway Carlos collapsed on the floor throwing up everything he had just eaten. The way Logan and James simply patted his back and said comforting words to him, told Kendall that it wasn't a onetime occurrence. _We have to get out of here_.

They helped him to his bed. "Can you guys get, Calani?" He asked sitting on the edge of the bed holding his head.

"I'm on it." Logan raced from the room.

"You guys trust her?" Kendall asked hesitantly. He had troubles trusting anyone in this shitty place - besides his friends. He had noticed that his friends and the Calani girl had a close relationship, especially her and Carlos.

"She's nice." Carlos told him simply.

"She could be tricking you guys." Kendall said not really wanting to be mean, but wanting to be real.

Carlos gave him a worried glance, as he began to doubt Calani. He gaged again.

"No Carlos, we can trust her." James shot his blonde friend a look.

"I'm completely trust worthy."

Please Review


End file.
